


Never seen anything like her

by Saanak



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Gen, and then I decided that Carol too met Peggy, since Peggy and Fury could have met i decided they did, this is just me wishing for more Peggy content and writing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-19 10:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saanak/pseuds/Saanak
Summary: "And trust me, nothing surprises me these days. I believe I’ve seen it all" Peggy declared.Fury smirked. “Oh, I think this will surprise you.”ORFury visits Peggy after his adventures with Carol





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what this is, I just wanted to include Peggy somehow in Captain Marvel I guess? Plus they would get along well, so!

1995, sometime after the events of Captain Marvel

 

“Director Carter, you’re not going to believe this!”

Nick Fury entered her house without ceremony the second she opened her door.

“Do I really have to remind you, Agent Fury, that I am no longer the director of SHIELD?” she asked with a smile, leading him to the living-room. She would never admit it out loud, but she loved it when he called her that. And from his smile, she could tell he knew that as well.

“And trust me, nothing has really me surprised these days. I think I’ve seen it all.” Weaponized men, energy sources far too strange, dangerous women, men capable of shrinking to the size of an ant, the list went on and on.

Fury smirked. “Oh, I think this will surprise you.” He pulled out a file, filled with pictures of a woman in a strange suit. There were also photographs of what appeared to be the autopsy of something… definitely not human.

She raised an eyebrow. “All right, I’ll bait. What am I looking at?”

Nick pointed at the woman in the red and blue suit. “This woman is named Carol Danvers. She’s a former pilot who was – get this – kidnapped by an alien race 6 years ago. Just before that, she absorbed the power of an alien source of energy and acquired… powers.”

Peggy stayed silent a few seconds, absorbing the information. “Nick, if what you say is true, and I hope it is because otherwise I will have to inform Keller that you’re not longer fit to work for SHIELD, this means…”

“Aliens exist. And they’re way, way more powerful and technologically advanced than we are.”

Peggy looked him up and down. “Does this have anything to do with what happened to your eye?” His reaction told her that it was somehow _not_ about the aliens, but she had more pressing questions.

“What kind of power does she have? And what is that thing?”

He proceeded to describe the kind of powers Carol had exhibited, as well as the amazing shape-shifting abilities of the Skrulls and the current struggles they were facing. He stayed a few hours, answering all of her questions, pretending to not know she no longer had the clearance to know about all of this. They had always liked each other, and their dry sense of humor had matched from day one.

When Fury left, Peggy’s mind was racing.

Aliens. Honest to god aliens. She wished she could talk to Howard about it. He would have told her “I told you so” in that smug tone of his.

She then wondered what Steve would have thought. But her memories of Steve, like most memories these days, were getting fuzzy around the edges. She had lost him some 50 years before after all. But he would probably have been fascinated by the experiences of such different creatures. Maybe make a few sketches.

She missed SHIELD. Ever since she had retired she felt like a ship on the sand – useless and heavy on everyone. She was grateful for the younger agents’ visits – all of them – but her two favourite were Fury and Coulson. She could see them go far in SHIELD, maybe even become directors one day.

But more than anything, she missed going on the field or in the lab, being allowed to _touch_ and discover. She envied that Carol Danvers, whose posture in the pictures reminded Peggy of Steve –both before and after the serum. Peggy had known a few minutes after meeting Steve that he would be the best subject for the Rebirth programme. She could tell that this woman – who according to Fury had already saved Earth once – would do so again.

Peggy wished she could meet the woman –if only to see if she truly had what Steve had had. One could dream, even if she knew she was no longer in the game.

* * *

A month or so later, someone knocked at her door. She wasn’t expecting anyone, and the only one who dared to show up un-announced was Fury. But it couldn’t be him, he was on a mission in Budapest.

She opened her door slowly, revealing a woman with a not-quite familiar face, wearing an outfit that screamed “not interested by men in any way” and a smirk firmly in place.

“Sorry for the wait, I hope Fury didn’t say anything too mean about me while I was gone”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carol meets the ex-Director of SHIELD, the queen of my heart, Peggy Carter.  
> (there are several POV switches in this, they're all signalled by the horizontal bars!)  
> Enjoy !

Fury hadn’t exactly told her to go see Director Carter, but he had mentioned her enough times in the two weeks Carol had been back to pique her interest. If Carol had been a little more familiar with Earth lingo, she would probably have called Fury a fanboy.

And well, Carol had done her research before visiting the woman: Margaret Carter had first worked at Blentchley Park as a codebreaker. She had then become a supervisor in the SSR, meeting the likes of Captain America and Howard Stark. Even Carol’s fuzzy memory allowed her to recall stories of the great heroes of World War Two. Carter then helped the founding of SHIELD.

Needless to say, Carol was impressed. She had had a hard time in the Air Force as a woman in the 80’s, she couldn’t even imagine what it was like working in the military in the 40’s.

There weren’t many photos of Carter, especially not after the founding of SHIELD. She had become the shadow of a shadow, while Stark was showing off.

So really, Carol wasn’t really sure what she was expecting when she knocked on the door of a small house surrounded by a large garden, almost unnoticeable, if it weren’t for the fact that it was in a neighbourhood where a meter square was worth much more than what an ex federal agent could ever hope to afford. But then again, Carter used to work with Stark and had powerful friends.

The woman who opened the door stood straight, shoulder-length grey hair surrounding her face. There was a flash of recognition in Carter’s eyes, for which Carol was grateful. The whole thing would have been awkward otherwise.

“Sorry for the wait, I hope Fury didn’t say anything too mean about me while I was gone.”

Carter seemed amused. “As far as I could tell, he thinks the world of you, Mrs. Danvers.” There was still a tinge of British accent in her voice, despite the many years she had spent in the States.

“Please call me Carol, Mrs. Danvers was my mom”, she deadpanned, waiting for Carter’s reaction. When the ex-director laughed, Carol added “And if he thinks the world of me, I can’t even begin to tell you how much he adores you.”

“Yes, well, he probably shouldn’t place so much admiration in an old relic like me” Carter replied. “Do come inside.”

* * *

After settling down in the living-room with a cup of tea, Peggy couldn’t hold her curiosity any longer. “So what brings you here exactly? Not that I don’t appreciate the company, but surely you have better things to do while on Earth than visiting an old SHIELD agent.”

Carol squirmed. Gone was the projected confidence from a few minutes before.

“I’m not quite sure actually. I guess I just wanted to meet the famous Peggy Carter, founder of SHIELD.”

“An organization of which you had no knowledge of, just a few months ago, is that correct?”

Carol couldn’t help a bitter laugh. “To be fair, I didn’t even know I was _human_ a few months ago.”

Peggy frowned. “Fury mentioned that some of your memories were erased, but he didn’t tell me much more.”

“The Kree – I assume he brought them up - erased my whole life on Earth.”

That was… astonishing. In the worst way possible. To lose one’s entire life… Peggy shivered at the thought.

“You don’t remember anything from your past?”

Carol shrugged, like the pain reflected in her eyes wasn’t there. “I get flashes sometimes. I remember a few things.”

“I am terribly sorry.”

“It’s okay.” It certainly didn’t seem like it was, but Peggy wasn’t about to point that out. “There wasn’t much worth remembering apparently.”

_That,_ Peggy couldn’t believe. “Fury didn’t tell me much of your personal life, but he _did_ speak of your friend… Maria was it?”

They had apparently raised a child together – until Carol’s disappearance. Fury had mentioned it in a passing way, but Peggy had known her fair share of women who were “best friends” in the army and the SSR. Perhaps if Peggy had been luckier, Angie and she could have been among them… But there was no point in dwelling on a long gone past.

* * *

There was something _knowing_ in Carter’s tone. But Carol… Carol wasn’t even sure there was something to know. Maria and she seemed to have a close relationship, but then again, her memories were scarce and sometimes rather confusing.

“I do regret not having my memories of the years I knew Maria and Monica”, she admitted cautiously. She refrained the impulse of clenching her fists, knowing they would start glowing the second she did that.

Seeming to notice how tensed she had become, Carter back-tracked quickly. “I didn’t mean to imply anything. But friendships that survive the passage of time as well as yours seems to have, well, surely that is something worth remembering.”

“It sure is.” Carol smiled at the memory of Monica’s enthusiasm when she was showing Carol her childhood’s pictures. The Kree would never tarnish this memory, and that simple thought allowed her to relax. Most things were gone, but Lieutenant Trouble had managed to get through the haziness and for that Carol was grateful.

But despite Monica’s faith in her and her own desire to know more, Carol hadn’t gathered the courage to go see the Rambeau’s since her return.

“And yet you’re sitting here with an old British crone. Why is that?”

Carol sighed, not answering.

“Are you scared that once the surprise of you being alive is gone, they realize how much you’re _not_ the person you once were?”

Damn that woman was good. No wonder she had become such an amazing spy and agent. And so much for Fury not telling Carter “much”. But Fury trusted the woman, and it had to mean something.

“I am. I just don’t want to give them false hopes.” She hesitated, then added. “I don’t know half of what I was to them.”

Carter looked her in the eyes. “Don’t you think all three of you deserve more? Besides, your memories might return!”

“But…”

Carter didn’t let her object. “And even if they don’t, you can make new ones. You’re not a 74 year old woman, Carol. You’ve got bloody time!”

* * *

 Peggy couldn’t help it. She had to help Carol see that she was meant to return to Louisiana. Peggy had lost a lot to her fears of getting attached to people. And she certainly wasn’t about to let another woman - another hero like Steve - lose her family to fear.

* * *

 Carol considered the woman in front of her. An exhaustion that wasn’t there before had appeared on the director’s face. Carter had certainly lost numerous battles, numerous people over the years.

Carter sighed. “I’m sorry for getting carried away. If you’re anything like me, you’ve been told endlessly that you had to control your emotions, that nothing good would ever come out of listening to your guts.” Carol nodded, not sure where the other woman was going with that trail of thought.

“But you can’t let fear, this specific fear that you will never be enough for them, control your actions.”

Carol took a deep breath, then released it slowly. “If you can’t tell, I’m a ‘Punch first, ask questions later’ kind of person. I’m not used to feel like this.”

* * *

 

Peggy smiled gently. “Don’t worry, this will come back soon enough.”

Carol remained silent for a while, deep in thought. Peggy stayed quiet as well, observing her.

Finally, Carol stood from the couch, her eyes lightly glowing. Peggy blinked, not believing her eyes, then realized that the woman was _literally_ glowing from head to toes. Fury had tried to describe the phenomenon to her, but watching it happen was something else.

“How long will it take you to go to Louisiana?” she asked, fascinated, amused and a bit curious.

Carol cocked her head to the right. “About two minutes I guess?”.

“You might want to refrain from telling them you’ve been two minutes away for several weeks” Peggy mused.

The glowing woman shook her head. “I need to be completely honest with them.” After a beat she added, “Thank you, Director Carter”.

“Anytime. But please, don’t shoot through my roof.” The smile she received was probably an actual Gigawatt.

A blur of motions, and Carol Danvers, Earth protector, was gone.

Peggy had a feeling it wouldn’t be the last time they saw each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! Peggy got to meet our dear Captain, I can (almost) finally be at peace!  
> Let me know what you thought ! (too many pov switches maybe?) As usual, kudos and comments are appreciated! You can also come talk to me (or prompt me!) on tumblr, i'm alexdumas-ghost over there

**Author's Note:**

> So Peggy was still at SHIELD in 1989, Howard died in 1991, and I figured she retired around that time, since she was no longer director in 1995. And I love the idea of agents still coming to see her, even though she's not their boss anymore, idk it was just a thought.  
> (Also Carol loves her gay^TM outfit and never fails to wear some variation of it when she's on Earth).  
> Let me know what you thought!


End file.
